


get down show me what your good for

by orphan_account



Category: The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Angst, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the domengray gang gets the upper hand and wants a show
Relationships: Chris Mannix/Marquis Warren
Kudos: 7





	get down show me what your good for

The Domengray gang stared down at their captives, smiling. There was only three of them now. After Bob, or Marco, got his face blown off, the edgy cowboy and little British bastard got the upper hand. 

They tied the Warren to a pillar by the fire and handcuffed Chris next to him, all while Daisy Domergue cackled. That bitch laughed at them like she had heard the funniest joke in her life.

“Whaddya suppose we do wif em?” The little man spoke up. 

“What do you think? We fuckin kill em.” Replied Joe Gage, or Grouch Douglas, or whatever the fuck his name was.

Oswaldo sighed. “You’re so predictable. Plus, we’re going to be here for a few more days. Do you really want two fresh dead bodies stinking up the place? We already have enough to dispose of, lets not make it harder on ourselves.”

Then daisy’s eyes widened and Chris swore he could've seen a lightbulb go off over her head. “I got an idea...” she giggled like a maniac. “Ya’ll remember that story that black fella told? I think we should make em fuck each other.”

The gang looked around at each other, seeming to consider the idea and that made Chris really nervous, so he rattled his chains and shouted, “You’re a twisted fucking cunt, Domergue! When I get out of these I swear to god I’m gonna-“ 

Oswaldo tsked. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making threats, sheriff... besides, I quite fancy the idea myself.”

Joe shrugged. “I could go for some entertainment.”

The two men got out of their seats and walked towards the boys. Daisy watched as her eyes twinkled with anticipation. 

“Get the fuck away from me, you goddamn bushwhackers!” Chris thrashed around like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

He groaned and tried not to throw up when he got a kick to the stomach. “Man up. On your knee’s, tough guy.” Joe Gage’s voice was stern and gravely.

Chris shivered as his shoulders were grabbed and we was shoved onto his knees. He was shaking like a goddamn chihuahua, trying not to make a fool of himself.

He looked up and made eye contact with the Major himself. “You gotta get us outta here, Warren.” He pleaded. 

Warren sighed, exhausted with the entire situation. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Oswaldo had one hand around Chris’s neck and the other had a grip on his hair. Chris breathed through his nose heavily, trying to remain calm.

Joe Gage stood behind Major Marquis, his hands reached out to unbuckle his belt and he leaned in to his ear. “Lets see what kinda heat you’re packin, big guy.” He pulled his pants down, pulled out his cock and whistled. “Not too bad, Major Marquis...”

Warren kept a straight face as the fuckers clammy hands wrapped around his cock. “So I’ve been told.” 

“Ai, Grouch, lookit ere! He’s hard.” 

Chris gritted his teeth and shamefully looked down at the floor, while Odwaldo laughed and palmed him through his pants.

And, oh, Daisy really got a kick out of that. “You’re one sick fuck, Chris Mannix! Getting excited to suck on some big black cock like one of Minnie’s peppermint sticks.” She hollered.

Chris decided to just stay silent, he couldn't even trust his voice to defend himself right now, so he just sighed and bit his lip.

Joe Gage gave Majors dick a few pumps, while he groaned from the back of his throat. 

Oswaldo shoved Chris’s head forward, causing him to gasp. “You better get to work, boy.”

He whimpered and put his mouth around Warren’s cock, causing him to grunt and buck his hips. The Major felt some form of sympathy for the kid, since they had begun to form some kind of alliance, but, hell... it was a blowjob, and he was only human.

Joe hummed and Oswaldo ruffled his hair from behind him. “Lidl Chris Mannix here seems to be exactly the big bad Major’s type.”

Warren grit his teeth. “What the fuck are you talkin about, fancypants?”

“A poor old southern boy with a big name daddy, being forced to felate you. I fink the only difference is our boy here is actually enjoyin this! Idnit right, Chris?” Joe Gage chuckled with Oswaldo.

Chris ignored him, he tried to block out all the sounds happening in the haberdashery, tried to remain calm and follow orders and maybe he would get out of this alive.

He opened his eyes for a split second and was shocked to see Daisy fuckin’ Domergue with her hands down her pants. And suddenly, Chris was very angry. He felt his face heat up,  _that sick twisted fucking cunt was actually getting off on this!_ He whimpered around Warrens cock.

He heard laughs from all around him and felt hands in his hair, he didn't bother trying to tell who was who. “Awh, look, hes embarrassed...” More laughter.

_Fuckers! When he got out of here he was gonna kill them all, and kill them slowly... _ He stopped moving and breathed heavily through his nose, until he heard an all too familiar click and felt something being pressed against his temple. 

Joe Gage gripped his hair and leaned into his ear. “You better fucking finish him off or I’m gonna splatter your brains all over the fucking floor.” 

Chris sobbed and picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down, while Marquis tried to not let out a groan.

Warren made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down, because seeing Chris with his dick in his mouth, wide eyed and on the verge of tears, sent him over the edge. 

Chris gagged and pulled back but Joe clamped his gloved hand over his mouth and gripped his hair even tighter with his other hand. “Swallow it.” and when he successfully managed to do so without vomiting the bandits around them cackled and cheered sarcastically. 

Chris collapsed on the floor and tried to contain his sobs, it felt like his whole body was overheating and he wanted to fucking die.

“Let’s not celebrate just yet...” Oswaldo hummed. “It seems like our boy Chris hasn’t even finished yet.” 

Joe nodded. “Yeah, Yeah you’re right.” He reached for Chris’s belt.

Chris jumped at the feeling and squirmed, trying to get away. “Don’t fuckin touch me! Get your fucking hands off me!”

Major Warren spoke up. “c’mon guys, don’t you think the boy’s been through enough already?”

“Shut the fuck up, blackie, this doesn’t concern you.” 

He stuck his hand down Chris’s pants and roughly stroked his cock with his gloved hand. Chris was too tired to cry anymore, so he just lied still and closed his eyes trying to imagine himself somewhere else. Joe’s hand was coarse and dry and it felt extremely unpleasant, but he eventually did cum,  _(if he didn’t they probably would’ve killed him_ _)_ but it was the most unsatisfying orgasm he’d ever had in his life. 

Joe laughed and wiped glove on Chris’s face as one last _fuck you_ and called him a queer. 

Then the they just... gathered their stuff around left. They just left them tied up surrounded by the stinking dead bodies of their friends. 

Chris looked at Marquis and realized that under any circumstances, he might’ve actually enjoyed it. Feeling dirty and broken, he buried his face into the older man’s shoulder, sobbing.

Death would’ve been more merciful than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got sick of looking at this in my drafts and kinda made myself sad writing this agdgfgd
> 
> title is from we know where you sleep by the paper chase which reminds me of this movie


End file.
